NIDDK?s Office of Communications and Public Liaison (OCPL) explains, translates, and promotes NIDDK-related research. OCPL responds to queries from the public and the media and reaches out to broad and targeted audiences with health awareness and prevention messages. OCPL conducts targeted outreach to special populations including African Americans, Hispanic Americans/Latinos, Asian and Pacific Islander Americans and American Indian/Alaska Natives disproportionately affected by the diseases and conditions under its purview. This Special Populations contract supports Dr. Rodgers' Healthy Moments Program that targets special populations.